What If
by purplebuffy
Summary: What if Daphne had become an obstetrician and Fred had become a doctor after leaving Mystery Inc? DaphneFred, plus hints of VelmaShaggy.
1. Chapter 1

**Jake Baumbach's POV**

I took a deep breathe and knocked on the doctors door. I glanced back. No one had shown me the way. I was all alone, not sure if this was the right thing to do. Once again, the little voice played inside my head. _You really should have consulted a physiatrist, not an obstetrician_. From somewhere inside the room, I heard a phone being put down.

"Come in!" So the doctor was a women. Worse then I'd expected. I closed my eyes and opened the door. A sudden waft of perfume caught me as I entered. It smelled of cherries and almonds. I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a palm tree in the corner, as well as a bookshelf containing all sorts of books on pregnancy. I looked at the desk. The nametag had Daphne Blake written on it. Apparently she's not married. I glanced up at Daphne Blake. She was so beautiful, sitting there, tapping her pen on the desk. She looked up, and stifled a gasp. Regaining her manners, she set her pen down.

"I-I'm Jake Baumbach." I managed to say.

Daphne stood up and my eyes bugged out. She was pregnant! "Hi. I'm Daphne Blake. It's nice to meet you." She flipped her hair back and held out her hand. "Uhm, this is kind of a personal question, so I feel kind of embarrassed asking this, but-"

"It's alright. I'll answer it." I cut her off. She looked relieved, and smiled, her lip gloss shining in the light.

"Okay." She laughed. "Uhm, are you pregnant? I mean, in all my years of doing this, no man has ever come in here."

"No!" I mean, I'm not pregnant. It's my girlfriend. Yesterday I found out that she was pregnant, so I tried to make an appointment with my physiatrist, but he wasn't available, so the secretary suggested that I go to you." I finished, noticing the smile form across her lips.

"Okay. That's a relief. I-I mean that your not pregnant. Not about your girlfriend." Going to an obstetrician wasn't as bad as I'd predicted. Daphne was kind of cute (She was beautiful before I knew she was pregnant). I wonder if she's married? There was only one question I could ask to be sure.

"So, what should I call you?" I asked innocently. She smiled, most likely thinking it was cute that I would ask her such a thing. But like I said, she is pregnant, which brings on some questions. How long have you been pregnant? Who's the father? And of course my favorite: Is he your husband? There were just so many questions! Feeling slightly overwhelmed, I leaned back in my seat. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Daphne.

"You can call me Miss Blake. Oh, are you alright?" She stood up. So she wasn't married. Yay! At that very moment, I decided that I would ask her out on a date. I smiled happily.

"I'm fine." She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"If it's alright with you, I need to ask you some questions." I nodded silently, eager to respond. "Did you impregnate your girlfriend, or was it another man?" She looked up expectantly.

"It was my girlfriends, Charlotte's, exboyfriend." She wrote down what I had said.

"Is she going to keep the baby?" I looked up to see her blue eyes looking into mine. She was the first to look away.

"Yeah. It's a baby girl."

"Oh! I'm gonna have twins. The doctor says that their girls too!" She laughed. "Sorry. Off topic. So, uhm, when's the birth expected?"

"On December eleventh." I started to dislike being questioned.

"Do you know what Charlotte's going to name her?" She asked. I seriously don't think she was planning on asking that, since she immediately put her hand over her mouth. I pretended that I didn't notice that she mad a mistake.

"She's going to name her Heather." I smiled, trying to look kind of proud. She put her pen down.

"Okay, I think that's everything for now. When do you think you'll be back?" She wanted me to come back?

"Tomorrow!" She looked surprised. "I have a doctors appointment."

"Oh! Uhm, yeah. Well it's been a pleasure meeting you." Daphne held out her hand. I took a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Huh?" Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "No, I can't. I'm busy all week."

"Oh, okay. Bye." I went to go schedule my doctors appointment for the next day.

**The next day **

"Hi Freddie!" Daphne walked into his office. Fred immediately came over to her.

"Where were you yesterday? I forgot to ask you in the morning. I went to look for you, but you weren't in your office." Fred sat down and pulled Daphne on top of him.

"The obstetrician." Daphne joked, settling comfortably onto his lap. Fred smiled. "So, where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I took the rest of the day off, since I'm not feeling well. I promised Mr. Walski that I'd go right home after telling you. But I think I'll stay for a little while." Unfortunately, there was a knock on the door, ruining Daphne and Fred's moment of peace.

"Oh, sweetie, that's my patient." He looked at his watch. "And he's quite early."

"What's his name?" Daphne asked. Fred raised an sighed and looked down at his papers.

"Uhm, Jake Baumbach."

"Jake Baumbach?" Daphne looked horrified.

"Yeah. Honey, do you have a problem with him? How do you even know him?"

"It's...well, at long story." Fred nodded.

"Daph, you should go." Fred got her jacket. Absently, he called, "Come in," as the knocking continued.

"Oh, no, no, no, Freddie!" Daphne hurriedly buttoned up her jacket as the door started to open.

"Hi! I'm Jake Baumbach."

**Jake Baumbach's POV **

Today I wasn't taking any chances. Maybe Dr. Jones was a hot young single women that wanted to date me. There was a one in a billion chances it could happen. What did happen surprised me though. As I opened the door, I smelled something familiar: cherries and almonds. Either Dr. Jones really liked the smell of cherries and almonds, or Daphne spent a lot of time here.

I walked inside, and found Daphne and Dr. Jones, a male doctor. Daphne's eyes grew larger. "I-I was just leaving. And never coming back. So, uhm, bye Jake. Bye Freddie." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "See you later." Just before leaving, she looked back. "What time will you be home?"

"Around five." With that, she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

I turned back to Fred. "So... are you two dating?"

"No. I wouldn't date a pregnant women."

"Your just friends?"

"No."

"Are you engaged?"

"No."

"Are you married?"

"Since when does the patient ask the doctor about his personal life?" Fred sat down at his desk. Why was her so grumpy? It's not like I did anything to harm him. Even if Daphne was married to this freak, I'd still like to be 'friends'. I wonder what Fred would do. Having his poor, innocent wife taken by a dashing, young, careless twenty-eight year old. I smiled at the thought. Fred looked at his watch impatiently, clearing his throat. "So, uhm, Jake."

"Mr. Baumbach."

"Mr.Baumbach. What's bothering you? Why did you come here?"

"I don't know." I sat back in my chair. It was going to be a long time until his break. I was going to make it as miserable as possible.

**Later that night **

Daphne came out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around her and into her bedroom just as Fred walked in through the library. "Hi, Sweetie. Why are you late?" Daphne took her towel off and started to change into her silk pajamas.

"Jake."

"See? Isn't he trouble?" She picked up a brush and started to brush her hair.

"He threw my entire schedule off by staying an extra thirty minutes."

"What did you two do? Have coffee and chat? I would have loved to have a shower with you and then relax afterwards, but you threw off my schedule by showing up late. Now I'm cold and tired, but I can't go to sleep without you."

"I'll skip my shower then. I'll just take it in the morning." Daphne nodded her agreement and climbed into bed. Fred slid next to her, pulling her closer.

"Freddie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did Jake stay an extra thirty minutes?"

"He tried to get me to answer some of his questions."

"Like what? Were they about me?"

"He wanted to know if we were married, if we had any kids, and tons of other things."

"Okay..." Daphne turned around to face Fred. "Remember when that little boy was in love with me?"

"You mean Nicky?"

"Yeah." Daphne smiled fondly at the memory. Nicky was an adorable five year old who had a crush on her a while back. "I can't wait for our children."

"Me neither." Fred could just barely make out the smile on Daphne's face.

**Jake Baumbach POV**

I'm guessing I didn't make a very good first impression on Dr. Jones. Daphne didn't seem happy to see me either. Mmm. Daphne. I wonder what Charlotte is doing right now. I laughed. Charlotte was my 'pretend girlfriend'. Actually, Charlotte doesn't exist. I made her up years ago, so that women wouldn't suspect I was coming onto them. One of my friends went with his wife to Miss Blake, and said she was hot, so I decided to check it out, making upthe story about my physiatrist. It was a shock that she was pregnant though. I got up and shut off the TV. I wasn't watching it anyways. It was time that I looked Daphne up on the internet. I might find out some useful things.

**The next morning**

Fred jumped as the alarm clock went off. He shut it off quickly. Daphne started to wake up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It's too early to get up." She complained.

"Tell that to Mr. Walksi."

"No thank-you. I don't want to be fired."

"Good. I don't want you to be fired either." Fred kissed Daphne. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her on top of him. Fred broke away. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yup." Daphne got up and changed into a purple dress. Fred got up and put on a suit. Hand in hand, they went downstairs for breakfast. Almost nothing could bring them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for being so patient. I haven't written in a long time! I was really impressed with how many reviews I got for the first chapter. I hope I get as many on this one! Well, enjoy.

Jake Baumbach POV

I sat down at my kitchen table with a cup of steaming hot coffee in one hand, and the newspaper in the other. I flipped open the page, then quickly set it down. I didn't need to redirect myself to less important things at the moment. Right now, I need to focus on Daphne. _I wonder what she's like outside of work. She seemed really nice. And really hot. Except for her two bundles of joy. They made things more complicated. If Fred wasn't the father, then who is? Maybe Fred and Daphne are just really good friends. _I took a sip of coffee, which was still steaming hot, and burned my tongue. I quickly spit out the coffee, and got a glass of cold water. Instead of sitting back down at my kitchen table, I went into my office and sat down there instead. _You never know. I just might find something about Daphne online_. I quickly typed in as soon as it came to my home site.

I typed in Daphne Blake under the category, and the search engine popped up a million or so websites. I clicked on the first one, and was shocked and amazed at what I saw.

3rd Person POV

Fred looked up as he heard someone knocked on the door. He looked back down as Daphne stirred in his arms. She had come into his office and fallen asleep in his arms. He gently woke her up. "Come in." He called to the person outside the door. He took a deep breathe and let it out. _Please don't let it be my boss, _he thought. Unfortunately it was.

"Dr. Jones and Dr. Blake, what are you doing?" He stormed into the office. Daphne winced as she heard his voice. "You're not on break!"

"Sorry." Daphne said. Mr. Walski gave her a look, and then composed himself.

"I didn't come to yell at both of you for sneaking off." Daphne watched as he brushed something off his suit. Fred could tell that Mr. Walski was enjoying what he was about to tell them. "I came to tell you that I got a complaint from one of your patients. Mr. Baumbach, I believe, is his name. He was not pleased with the services that either of you provided. He stated that both of you had been impolite with him, and very unhelpful."

"But-," Daphne said. She knew what was coming.

"If either of you have a problem helping our patients, then I suggest that you find a different place to work at." He said stiffly. _He always was a show off when it came to firing people._ Daphne thought. The last time somebody was fired, it had been a very dramatic scene.

Mr. Walski had calmly asked Susan Rogers to come into his office with him for a moment. She had been a very pleasant nurse, usually helping Fred with his patients. Of course, Mr. Walski had caught her flirting with a surgeon, and since relationships in the work area were highly discouraged, he had decided to fire her. She had come out sobbing, with Mr. Walski behind her, yelling insults. She had run to the elevator, and was never again seen by any of the hospital personnel.

Fred and Daphne were extremely lucky, as they were already married before they came to work at the hospital. Mr. Walski kept an eye on them, almost always expecting to find them in a broom closet doing who knows what. Not that there were many broom closets. The one on the fourth floor where Daphne and Fred worked was always occupied, either by the janitor or some love struck couple. Besides, if they needed a place to be alone in, either of their offices would have sufficed.

Nobody ever had any private moments at Coolsville General Hospital. Mr. Walski was there when Daphne found out she was pregnant, when she told Fred, and even when she found out that she was not only having one baby, but identical twins.

He truly wasn't the boss of the hospital, he just acted like it. The true owner and supervisor of the hospital was an old man with a pot belly and a receding hair line. Daphne and Fred had seen him only once, when they were accepted as doctors.

"Are you staying here? Or are you going to the run down hospital on the other side of town?" He sneered. Daphne looked up, her thoughts broken by his voice. She remained silent, looking up at Fred. She hadn't wanted to stay here in the first place. He was concerned about the baby's welfare, and insisted they stay here, for they had the best care for young children in the area. "You know that if you leave here, it would be awkward for you to come back and have your twins, don't you? Dawn and Michelle I think their names were? Well, there is a lower birth rate at Quarantine General Hospital, and their care is absolutely atrocious…" He looked at Daphne's swollen stomach. She instinctively put her hand on her stomach. It made her uncomfortable staring at her. Fred sensed this and put his arms around her.

"We'll stay. Now if you'll excuse us, we were just heading out to lunch." Fred said, looking at his watch. There couldn't have been a better timing. Two minutes before all the employees went out to lunch. Mr. Walski gave one last look at the couple and stormed out of the room. They were decent doctors… it would be a shame to let them go. But if they couldn't be fair to everybody, then he might have to let them go. He would just worry about his boss, Mr. Hewetson. It wasn't a big concern though, he was usually up in his office, drinking Martini's, instead of supervising his crew.

Jake Baumbach POV

I sipped my cold water and read over a website dedicated to a group called _Mystery Inc._ An interesting name, I thought. There were four people and a dog. From my point of view, the dog was always getting into trouble and in some way or another, rammed into the villain and saved the day. His best friend, Norville Rogers, was afraid of everything and loved to eat. Then Velma, who cares about her? The only two people I really cared about were Daphne Blake and Fred Jones. The key members and apparently later married to one another. That didn't matter though. Daphne was going to be mine, one way or another. With the complaint sent in, I was surely going to be involved in Daphne's life a lot more now. And with that, I got up out of my computer chair, and out to get better clothes and a haircut. I needed to look my best when I drew Daphne into my grasp, with no Fred to protect her.

**Arthur's note: **Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed my stories, it has meant a lot to me! I'm sorry this chapter was so short (it looked pretty long on Microsoft word!) I've been caught up doing other things (like playing World of Warcraft, level 40 hunter! Woo hoo!), along with being accepted into the International Baccalaureate Program.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

"Here we are." Fred said as he pulled into a parking spot next to their favorite restaurant, the _Olive Garden_. He unbuckled his seat belt and looked over at Daphne. She was lost in thought. "Honey, what are you thinking about?" When he didn't get a response, he pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, sadly.

"I was just thinking what would happen if we did have to go and work at that other hospital. How our lives would be different." She unbuckled and got out of the car, trying to get out of the conversation. Fred knew something was bothering her and continued to question, for he knew that Daphne would keep it bottled inside until she burst. He walked over to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Daphne closed her eyes, shutting out the stares of the passerby's, looking out from their cars, or by the pedestrians walking by. "Can we talk about this later?" She asked. Daphne knew that he wanted to talk about it now, but it truly was awkward, standing embraced in a parking lot. He nodded his consent.

"But it has to be tonight. I don't want you to explode tomorrow when you have a patient. It really would make Mr. Walksi mad. Then he'd defiantly fire you." He said, looking down at her. She nodded, looking down at the asphalt. He lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He knew that Daphne was eager to go inside the restaurant. They had planned to get together with Velma and Shaggy for lunch. _And hopefully they are already here. It's getting really crowded!_ Fred thought as they made their way inside.

"May I help you?" A young waitress asked as Daphne and Fred walked through the doors. Daphne looked up at Fred and smiled. She had regained her usual attitude. Being pregnant had defiantly made Fred aware of how wonderful his wife usually was. Before he had to deal only with her wanting to have a baby, and now he had to deal with her mood swings. But, then again, they did make the day a little bit more interesting.

"Our friends should already be at a table." Daphne said. The waitress gave them a look, and then told one of her coworkers to help Daphne and Fred find them. Before the waiter walked away, a little girl and her mother came up to Daphne. The little girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was carrying a little purple book.

"Are you Daphne Blake?" The women asked. Daphne turned around and smiled at the little girl, crouching as close her level as her round tummy would allow. Fred turned around as well, and smiled at the scene before him. The women gave Daphne a look when she didn't respond to her question. She repeated it louder, in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Yes, I'm Daphne." She said, finally realizing somebody was talking to her. She looked back down at the little girl. "Hi, sweetie! What's your name?"

"Julie." She whispered into Daphne's ear. Julie's mother asked if they could get their autographs. Fred smiled and nodded, taking the pen and the little book in which they were to sign. He handed to the little girl, who squealed her enthusiasm. Her mother thanked them and walked away, pulling Julie along, who constantly looked back and Daphne.

"Wasn't she adorable?" Daphne turned to Fred. "I hope our children look like that." She gave one last look at the little girl and turned to follow Fred and the waiter to where Shaggy and Velma were waiting.

Jake Baumbach POV

I wasn't too sure why Daphne likes Fred in the first place. Maybe it's his blonde hair? Well, I hope so, since I just dyed mine that color. I quickly paid for the bill and walked out of the hair saloon. Daphne wouldn't easily recognize me with my new hairstyle, so I would be safe to go into the hospital to spy at any time. Not that I would…at least not yet. I decided that it would be safe to go out to lunch and my favorite restaurant, the _Olive Garden. _

I would defiantly have some peace and quiet there. And I'm pretty sure that Daphne doesn't like Italian food. At least she doesn't look like she would. But who knows? Maybe she does, and I'm going to find her there with Fred. And guess what…I did!

3rd Person POV

"Velma! We haven't seen you in such a long time!" Daphne and Fred came up to the table. Velma looked up and smiled at Daphne. "William has really grown." Daphne said, looking at the toddler. He waved at her, and when she smiled at him, he ducked behind his mother, occasionally peeking at her. Fred sat down in the booth, and pulled Daphne next to him, since it would be inappropriate for Daphne to curl up on his lap in a restaurant.

"Hey Shaggy, it's nice to see you again." Fred said, looking at the slouched over figure sitting in the inside of the booth.

"You to." Shaggy mumbled, yawning.

"Oh, he's just grumpy because I made him stay up all night with William." Velma said, smiling. "It was the first time I've slept through the night in four years." Daphne looked up at Fred with a worried expression. "Don't worry, Dawn and Michelle will probably sleep through the night. It's just that William slept in our bed until he was three and a half, because he was afraid of the dark. I'm sure you're twins won't be…as long as you keep them out of your bed." Daphne looked even more worried. If Dawn and Michelle were afraid of the dark, then she would defiantly let them sleep in her bed.

Fred knew this, and stated, "It's alright, baby. I'll let you sleep. We can take turns." She smiled up at him and leaned up for a kiss. Velma and Shaggy rolled their eyes. Daphne and Fred were always like this. Their romantic mood was not ruined by Velma and Shaggy, but rather by William making pretend choking noises and pretending to throw up in disgust. He had finally come out of his hiding place behind Velma and had been drinking his Orange Juice when he saw them kissing. He didn't like it when his parents kissed, and he defiantly didn't like it when strangers kissed in front of him.

Daphne and Fred pulled away laughing. Daphne stopped as she watched the waiter show somebody their seat. The strange thing was, they looked an awful lot like Jake. _But it couldn't be? Could it?_ Fred sensed her stiffen, and looked at the man sitting down. The man was dressed in a fancy suit, and his blonde hair was neatly combed. He immediately thought that Daphne was checking him out. Jealousy raged through him. How could she? He was her husband, not this man. What did Daphne think was so good about him? He shook the feeling off. He would discuss it later with her. He knew she would be mortified if he brought the subject up here. He sat quietly back in his chair, thinking of how to word it later. He could hurt her feelings so easily nowadays…

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it. I'm sorry my chapters are so short now. I usually go by 1000 words per chapter, but my paragraphs have been getting longer and longer… I hope all of you will forgive me for that! Well, thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! I need at least 5 to update (7 and I'll update really fast!). Thank you! –purple buffy


	4. Chapter 4

"Daphne, baby, are you coming?" Fred looked back at Daphne. They had been walking up to bed when she paused to look into the soon-to-be twins' room. She looked at him and back at the babies room. She pulled away from his grip on her hand and turned away.

She quietly said, "I'll be up in a minute." Fred turned around and continued walking up the short flight of stairs to their bedroom. Daphne usually went into Dawn and Michelle's room when she wanted to be alone and be able to think about things that troubled her. Today had been worse then the day before, in which Jake had entered both of their lives. He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into their king size bed. Daphne would come snuggle in a few minutes, just enough for him to get the blankets warm and cozy.

Daphne walked slowly into Dawn and Michelle's room. It had been a very traumatic day for both of them. She absently turned on the light. She squinted and put her hands up to her eyes as it shown brightly the room which had only moments ago been dark. When she became used to the light, she took her hands away from her face. She walked over to one of the cribs and looked down. She barely noticed what was in it, for she was lost in thought over the day. The crib was almost all pink, accept for the wooden frame. There was a mobile with baby animals dangling on top of the crib, which Daphne had picked out at the store. There was also an identical crib against the other wall, but Daphne did not go to it. Instead she walked over to the bookcase that was filled with colorful picture books for her and Fred to read to the twins when they were a little older.

She finally went and sat down in the rocking chair. She had been surprised when Fred had suggested a rocking chair to be put in the babies' room, but she soon found it an excellent idea and had immediately agreed to buy it. She shivered and leaned to the side of the rocking chair and picked up one of the blankets that way lying there. Of course it was pink with flowers on it, and it kept Daphne quite warm.

Once she was settled in, she began to think of what had happened...

_I looked up to see a man who looked extremely like Jake come in and sit at a table directly across from us. I looked away as he stared at me, afraid that it might be Jake himself. I asked myself why Jake would dye his hair blonde, but you never know people. They can be very stupid at times. But why would he come here. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. Jake would never stalk me. He at least seemed decent enough not to do that. Besides, how would he know where I was? _

_The rest of the lunch went fine, until the very end. The Jake-look-alike had already left, so I thought we could just walk out without any trouble. We all stood up and said our farewells to one another. Fred and I began to head off towards the exit, when the look-alike man blocked the way. I sighed sadly. "Excuse me." I said softly, trying to move out of his way. _

"_Don't you recognize me Daphne?" He said. At that instant, I knew it was Jake. I felt like running far away from that spot, but with Fred holding my hand in a death grip and Jake blocking my way, I was trapped._

"_I do." I said, almost in a sad tone. "Well Jake, I have to go back to work. Bye." I tried to go around him, but he blocked my way._

"_Who were those people you were talking to? Were they Velma Dinkley and Norville Rogers from Mystery Inc.?" I gave up on trying to escape, and faced my enemy. Fred came up from behind me, apparently trying to give me support by putting his arms around me, which wasn't comforting at all. I pushed him away, unaware that I hurt his feelings. He told me on the way home from work that he thought I was checking out Jake. How disgusting! _

"_Does it matter if they were? It's going to be your fault if I get fired from work, because you're making me late every minute you spend asking me these senseless questions." I put my hands on my hips, just like if I were to lecture a young child. _

"_Baby…" Fred started to warn me of my behavior. At that point it all came crashing back about Jake sending in a complaint to the hospital and that if Fred and I weren't pleasant, how Mr. Walski would fire us. With a loud sob I turned and ran out of the restaurant. Fred and Jake followed me out to the car. I couldn't believe the look on Jakes face. It was filled of concern and comfort. He had no clue what made me cry, and thought it was all him. Apparently it wasn't his plan, and so he felt truly sorry. Fred knew more of what was going on and had a basic idea. He pulled me into an embrace, trying to comfort me. "You should leave, Jake." He said. Jake nodded and started to walk away from us. Before long, he was out of sight, and I breathed a sigh of relief. _

_Fred finally got me calm enough so that I could get in the car and calmly sit in the passenger seat. He got in beside me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and then started up the engine and drove us back to work, taking the long route to give me time to cool off. _

Daphne jerked out of her thoughts as she heard the clock strike eleven o'clock. She stood up quickly and hurried off to snuggle with Fred. As she walked in the door and climbed into their bed, Fred asked "Baby, is that you?" Daphne thought of making a sarcastic comment, but quickly stopped herself. Now wasn't the time for her mood swings to kick in.

"Yes Freddie." He pulled her into his embrace. She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep, the memories of that day hidden from her mind. Fred smiled as he heard her soft breathing, and slowly drifted to sleep himself.

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews from the last chapter! I hope I get just as many this time!


	5. Chapter 5

**3rd Person POV**

Daphne stirred in bed, slowly waking up. She rolled over and noticed that Fred wasn't lying next to her. She immeaditley sat up in bed, looking around for him. Panic struck her as he wasn't in view. "Freddie!" She screamed, worried that he had left her alone in the house. What if Jake knew where she lived? What if he came and tried to do something to her? She would have ran over to Fred as he calmly came walking into their bedroom, but she didn't want to do anything that might harm their twins. Instead she stayed on the bed, desperately needing him to hold her.

"Good morning, Baby. What's the matter?" He asked as he saw the worry in her face. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into an embrace. She sighed contently as he started to stroke her hair comfortingly, and whisper words of reassurance in her ear.

"I thought you left." She said, fighting back tears. "I thought that Jake was coming after me."

"It's okay now." He kissed her ear, moving his way slowly down to her neck and then up to her mouth showering them with kisses. She closed her eyes in bliss. As he captured her lips in an astounding kiss, she felt her baby's kicking.

"Mmm, Freddie." She pulled away rolled up her shirt, placing his hand on her swollen stomach. She watched him smile as he felt their baby's kicking. A slight frown appeared on his face as they stopped. Daphne smiled and leaned over to the nightstand only a couple inches away, grabbing her body lotion. "Can you?" She asked Fred. Daphne was as human as the rest of us, as impossible and unlikely as it may seem, and therefore was prone to stretch marks on her stomach just like other pregnant women. She usually had Fred massage the lotion into her belly, and today wasn't any different.

"Sure, baby, why not." He poured some lotion onto his own hands, that way it would be a little warmer before it actually touched Daphne. If it did happen to hit her, she would usually squeal and then run around the room, and they would usually make a game out of it. Considering what Daphne had been through just this morning, he decided he wouldn't 'accidentally' drop any lotion on her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. The strawberry's n' cream smell from the lotion wafted up to her nose, causing her to sigh contentedly. "Honey?" Daphne opened one eye and looked at Fred. He had stopped massaging her, and she didn't appreciate it.

"Yes?" She leaned back against the pillows, and rolled her shirt back down to its rightful position covering her belly.

"Do you want to go swimming? It's a nice day out." He asked in a begging tone of voice. She knew that while he did enjoy spending time with her and the lotion, he liked being out in the sun doing outdoor activities. Since it was just starting to warm up in Coolsville, they cleaned out their pool and it was ready to get some use. Since today was the hottest day so far, Fred thought that it would be the perfect way to get Daphne's mind off Jake.

"But Freddie, you know how I look in a bathing suit!" She playfully acted as if she was insulted. Fred knew that she desperately wanted to swim, and had been talking about it all week (when she wasn't avoiding Jake). "Besides, I'm not allowed to go out in the sun very long with our twins." She wanted him to fight for her to go outside; he could tell by the gleam in her crystal blue eyes.

"But Baby, who will I splash if you don't come out with me?" She laughed. Fred got up out of the bed, offering his hand to Daphne. She took it happily, and pulled up on it. He pulled her into his embrace and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love you." He called to her as she twirled into the bathroom to change into her one piece purple bathing suit.

**Jake Baumbach POV **

I felt bad yesterday about making Daphne cry. The one thing that made me happy was when Fred tried to comfort Daphne she pushed him away. But that was before she started to cry. Afterwards, I bet he comforted her _real_ well. Especially after I left and they left for their house. But I'm thinking ahead of myself. What if she's not like that? I bet she isn't. What a disappointment that would be! She would be just like Ashley in Gone with the Wind when he loved Scarlet but didn't want to hurt Melanie so he remained with Melanie until she died at the very end and Rhett left Scarlet so she could be with him. Not that _I_ read the book. I just heard it from someone.

I was thinking of writing an apology note to her, for the way I _apparently_ behaved towards her and her 'husband'. But today is Saturday, so even if I wrote the note right now, it wouldn't get to her until Monday. The only other thing I could do is look up her address online, but I highly doubt that it would be displayed publicly. Unless I contacted the hospital and told them that it was an emergency and that I must talk to her right away. Even still, they would only give me her phone number. Well, I guess that it could be a start. Maybe I could look her up in the phone book.

**3rd Person POV **

"Freddie!" She screamed as Fred splashed her in the face. "Rrrr! I'll get you back!" She tried to splash him, but he evaded the huge wave coming directly at him. She screamed in frustration and tried again. He laughed and stood his ground until it was upon him and then he ducked under the water and went for Daphne's legs. She gasped as they caved in and she was being lifted up by Fred. "You cheater!" She playfully hit him in the arm.

"You better watch out Daph…I might just accidentally drop you into the water." He waded out into the deeper water where it was harder for Daphne to stand.

"You better not, Fred Jones!" She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "Freddie!" She started to say as he dropped her. She was a very good swimmer, but with her stomach it was harder to navigate the water. She coughed as her lungs filled with water. She thrashed about but couldn't get to the top. She finally felt Fred pull her out of the water and into his arms again. She coughed out the remaining water, took a deep breathe, and began to sob.

"Baby, it's alright!" Fred felt so bad for dropping her. He didn't mean to have her get hurt. He pulled her into the very shallow end, where the water would only come up to her knees and set her down. She immediately put her arms up and put them around his neck, pulling herself closer to his body, for both warmth and comfort. He put his arms around her as well.

_Hmm, _Fred thought_. Maybe swimming wasn't the best idea after all._ He kissed the top of her head. "Lets go back inside, Daph." She nodded, still clinging on to him.

"Fred Jones, you're in big trouble." She pulled away and pushed him. He fell backwards into the pool. He popped up laughing.

"Alright baby. Are we even now?"

"Not even close." She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. "See you inside. I'll be taking a bath. And you're not invited." She walked away feeling quite smug. Fred was still gawking at her. Sometimes you just have to let the pregnant lady win.


	6. Chapter 6

**3rd Person POV**

"Freddie, when did you say we had to be over at Velma and Shaggy's house?" Daphne asked looking up from her plate. They were in the middle of breakfast. Daphne had been too excited earlier when she wanted to go swimming, but afterwards she had been starving, and requested that they eat. Her newest pregnancy craving was waffles with strawberries and whipped cream on top. Fred had agreed and they had set about making a lot of them, since Daphne could eat much more when she was eating for three.

"In about an hour," He said, looking at his watch. She suddenly sprang up and ran into the bathroom. "Daph?" Fred got up and followed her. She came out of the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

"I am now…I guess that my morning sickness still hasn't gone away yet." She made a face and shuddered. Fred took her hand and led her back into the dining room.

"If you don't feel well, we can always reschedule with Velma and Shaggy. Our babies are more important then going over to our friends' house."

"No, really, I feel fine now. Besides, I really want to go. We haven't seen them in a really long time." Daphne started to think that Fred wanted to stay home, but she really wanted to go.

"Yeah, really long since yesterday," he said smiling. She knew that he was teasing her.

"You know what I mean!" She leaned over and playfully punched his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt!" He rubbed his arm where she hit him. Daphne gave him a look. "Okay, maybe it didn't." Daphne laughed and got up.

"Come on, let's go." Fred held out his hand for Daphne to pull him up. She tugged, but he didn't budge. Rolling her eyes, she turned and walked away. "Hey, Baby, wait for me!" He leapt up out of the fancy wooden chair that Daphne and Fred had received as a set for one of their wedding gifts. Since they had a large wedding, the guests had run out of presents that would be 'original'. Since all of Daphne's family was very wealthy, they bought very extravagant gifts. Fred's side of the family felt a little awkward giving them gifts that the Blake's might scoff at, so each of them pitched in money and bought a fancy dining room set complete with silverware, china, polish pottery, chairs and a very grand table.

He followed Daphne up to their bedroom. She hurriedly changed into a light purple dress that she had picked out after her bath in order to save time. Daphne found it more comfortable to stay in pajamas if she was staying in the house. The only problem with that was whenever she wanted to go somewhere she always had to change. She went into the bathroom to reapply her makeup and brush her hair again so that she would look decent. She didn't really mind Fred seeing her as a mess, since she looked that way almost all the time. It was only in public that she felt embarrassed of looking, well, like a pregnant women.

Sometimes the press was all over them, and it made Daphne feel better if she looked decent enough that there wouldn't be any embarrassing articles on how Daphne wasn't ready for motherhood if she couldn't even dress correctly. They wouldn't have even cared if she'd gone out in public looking like a mess, if it hadn't been for Velma. Since she and Shaggy had already given birth to William, they knew what Daphne was in for. One time Velma had gone out to the grocery store in a pair of extra large jeans and one of Shaggy's t-shirts, and the press had made a big deal about it for over a month. Daphne didn't want to make it seem that all of Mystery Inc. was incompetent, so she always tried to 'dress up'.

"You ready now?" He asked, getting the car keys from his pocket and lying down on their king size bed. He started to throw the keys up and catching them before they hit the bed. He knew Daphne was trying to go as fast as she could, but truthfully, that wasn't very fast. He usually had to wait about twenty minutes for her to get completely ready.

Around five minutes later he heard her call from the bathroom, "Yes, I'm ready." He glanced at her as she came out of the bathroom.

"It's about time." Fred stood up and took Daphne's hand, pulling her towards the garage and into the car.

**Jake Baumbach POV**

I can't figure out what I'm supposed to do now. I've completed everything I planned to today, and for the next couple of days. I guess this is what other people would call 'boring'. I even wrote my apology note to Daphne, which was truly only less then a page long. As soon as my pen hit the paper, I was at a loss of words. I ended up saying that I was sorry and that I wouldn't upset her anymore.

I sat down on my couch and started to flip through channels until the cartoons popped up_. What's New Scooby Doo_ I wonder what that's about. Watching cartoons wasn't really my thing, but the name Scooby reminded me of something.

Thankfully I only had to watch the last five minutes of it, where the gang caught a bad guy and threw him in jail. The imitation of Mystery Inc. in cartoon form was extremely amusing to see. Daphne had really puffy hair in it, while she truly had long and straight. But I guess that she could fix it up that way, like some of the younger pictures I saw of her on a webpage. Her hair was only shoulder length and was beautifully curled. Fred's hair was a little longer, and he had his arm around Daphne. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby looked the same, except that Velma was in a wedding dress and Shaggy in a tuxedo. Scooby was the ring barer and Daphne and Fred were on the right and left of them.

I sighed and turned off the TV. It was pointless watching it. I got up and walked into my kitchen to make breakfast.

**3rd Person POV**

"Why are there so many cars near Velma's house?" Daphne asked, looking out the window as they passed ten or more cars.

"I have no clue. Maybe one of Vel's neighbors is having a party today." He suggested, steering their car into Velma's driveway.

"Isn't it a little early for a party? I mean, it's only ten in the morning!" Daphne got out of the car. Fred got out and together they walked up the steps to Velma's house. Fred rang the doorbell, and it was immediately opened by an excited William. As soon as they were inside, William ran off towards the living room. Daphne gave Fred an odd look, to which he shrugged and smiled. She followed him in. "Anybody here?" She asked. The room was filled with all sorts of pink items from baby bottles to baby outfits, plus a little purple here and there.

"Surprise!" Twenty or more people that Daphne knew jumped up from their hiding places. Daphne smiled as she realized what it was.

"Thanks you guys so much! I truly wasn't expecting a baby shower." Daphne hugged Velma and Shaggy, fighting to hold back her tears of joy.

**Authors Note: **I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for the last chapter. I hope that I get more this chapter! I hope to update this as soon as I get 5 reviews (It'll take me about two or three days after to realize that in fact I do, and then I'll update). Thanks to everybody who reviews my story!


	7. Chapter 7

"Here you go Daph. This last one's from Velma and me." Shaggy handed Daphne a tiny pink package. She gave him a questioning look and began to unwrap it. "Velma and I couldn't decide what to get you," Daphne pulled up two identical frilly purple dresses, "so I choose those." She laughed at him.

"Really? I'd think that Velma would pick out something like this." She glanced up at Fred, who was seated right next to her on the tan, leather love seat. H e put his arm around her, laughing at Shaggy as well.

"Well, Will and I picked them out together, right buddy?' He patted William on the back. Will smiled up at his father, making Daphne think of what a great dad he was. William nodded, pointing at the bag, but it went unnoticed by everyone. "It was these or a pink outfit that said 'I make chubby thighs look good'."

"And you didn't get those?" Fred cried. Daphne laughed and poked him in the side. Fred poked her back, and suddenly they became oblivious to everyone else in the room. Fred started to tickle her in the sides, and she squealed, trying to pull away. They went on, even though William was jumping up and down and pointing at the pink package. Daphne grabbed onto Fred's closest arm, the one that was tickling her the most, and refused to let go. Fred, while Daphne was using both oh her hands to hold onto one of his arms, used his other hand to continue tickling her in the side, since that was her most vulnerable spot. Daphne was laughing so hard that that tears started to slip down her beautiful face. The last time she had had this much fun was when she and Fred had a pillow fight a couple of months before she had gotten pregnant.

"_Freddie, I can't believe you told those reporters we were trying to have children! Now we'll never have a moments piece!" Fred hurriedly opened the door to their bedroom and gestured for Daphne to go in. She gave him a look and then brushed past him. After Fred didn't respond, she turned around to face him, her hands on her hips. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

"_Look. Daph, I'm sorry. I didn't think that it was such a big deal!" He made his was to the bed, sitting down on it. Daphne followed him, her arms crossed, displaying evidence on her foul mood. Fred pulled Daphne onto his lap, hoping to clam her nerves. Instead she pulled away, standing back up and giving him a look. "Why does it matter so much anyways?" He asked. This time his tone was softer. He tried to pull her on his lap again, and this time she acquiesced. _

"_It's just that…well, if I get pregnant, and then miscarry, the-"_

"_-the press will be all over you." Fred finished for her. She nodded, leaning back into his big strong arms. He immediately enveloped her, making her feel safe and warm. A tear slipped down her cheek. Fred reached up and gently brushed it away._

"_Now my mascara's all messed up." Daphne sniffled. Fred released Daphne. She stood up and went into the bathroom to fix her makeup. When she came back, Fred was nowhere in sight. "Freddie?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw something flying towards her at an alarming rate. Before she could duck, a huge, bulky pillow hit the side of her head. "Freddie!" She turned around to face him, a glare on her face._

"_Oops! Did that hit you?" Fred grinned at her. He appeared to be hiding something behind his back. Daphne took a step closer, cautiously peering at him, ready to duck at any moment. He held up his hand, stopping her. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" She asked._

"_You need to stalk up on ammo."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Before I cream you." He started to toss her pillows. She stood dazed for a minute before the realization struck. Fred wanted to have a pillow fight. She laughed at the idea._

"_But this is a child's game!" She shook her head. This was ridiculous. Why would Fred want to have a pillow fight? The only reason she could think of was that he wanted to get her mind off their recent conversation._

"_It's not if you play by different rules." He paused, letting his message settle in. Daphne raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. _

"_And what exactly are you implying?" He still hadn't moved from his position, his arms behind his back. She tried again to peer around him, but she was too far away._

"_Oh, nothing much. Are you ready?" He asked with a smile. She finally realized why he was so mischievous._

"_I only have one pillow!" She held up her measly pink pillow. He finally stepped aside, revealing his hidden treasure. "A fort? But that's not fair!" There was a huge fortress that came up to Daphne's waist behind where he had been standing._

"_Baby, is it still a child's game?" Fred was still smiling, clearly proud of his project. She gave him a look._

"_No, not under these circumstances!" There was no way that she would win. Fred would kick her butt._

"_Oh well. Are you ready to lose?" Fred smiled at her and then crawled into his fortress. She stood there unsure of where to go to get some cover. Fred had very good aim, but she was sure that sooner or later, and depending on how bad she was doing, he would even out their fight._

_He voice was trembling as she said, "I'm ready." _

"_Good luck baby. I love you!" Fred called. Daphne closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pillows that would soon be coming her way. A minute later she opened them. Fred still hadn't thrown anything at her. She walked quietly up to his fort and peered over the top. Where was Fred? She heard laughing from behind her. Daphne quickly turned around to find Fred fairly close to her._

"_Oh honey, you're so gullible!" Daphne realized that Fred had only wanted to see her reaction, not actually fight with her. She flipped her hair back, and walked over to Fred. She still had the one pillow Fred had giver her, and when she was facing him, she swung the pillow with all her might at Fred's head. "Daph!" He said, rubbing his head._

_Daphne had a content smile on her face. "Yes Freddie?" She dropped the pillow and went closer to him. She stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around his next, tilting her head up for a kiss. When she didn't get it right away, she looked up with a hurtful expression on her face. Fred sighed. _

"_Oh alright." Daphne felt Fred's lips on her own and his arms lifter her up. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Fred set Daphne down gently, but she still held her close to him, his arms around her waist. "I'm gonna get you." He whispered into her ear. Fred let her go from their embrace and she ran off giggling. She made it all the way to Fred's fort and then he caught up, tackling her into the pillows. Daphne couldn't stop giggling, even when Fred landed on top of her. The pillow fort was wrecked, but it provided a soft surface for Daphne. She lay there gasping for breath. "What's so funny, Daph?" Fred lay on top of her, his strong arms pulling her closer._

"_Well, nothing…just the look on you face after I hit you with the pillow." Daphne smiled at him, then snuggled down into all the pillows. "Freddie, we are done with out pillow fight, aren't we?" She looked up worriedly. She oh so wanted to relax after running and then laughing so hard._

"_I suppose we could be done for now." Fred said. Daphne smiled happily and closed her eyes. She truly hadn't expected to have so much fun. After she had regained her breath Fred had picked her up and carried her over to the bed where they had…_

**AN:** Lol…big cliff hanger there…I hope you liked the flashback, even though it was a pretty measly pillow fight. I hope to be adding more as the story progresses…if it ever does…I apologize to those of you who might think that it's going a tad bit slow…well, I have the next chapter written…I just have to type it up :)


	8. Chapter 8

There's something else in the present!" William said loud enough for everyone to hear. Daphne and Fred stopped poking each other and looked at Will. He seemed angry, his eyebrows in an arch and his body in a defensive stance.

"What's in there Sweetie?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Usually William was so quiet…but then again, he wasn't ever ignored.

"There's something else. Me and Momma picked it out. More momma though." Will gave the package to her. She took it and looked up to smile at him. It would be useless to correct his 'Me and Momma' at this age. Everyone else in the room ignored him as well. They had all gone through the same thing with their children or were in the process as well. All of them understood that it would just stress and confuse their toddlers if they were to explain proper grammar.

"Thank you." Daphne said, starting to sift through the pink tissue paper inside the purple bag. Her hand touched a solid object and she pulled it up. Knowing Velma, she'd probably bought something educational, like a book or classical music. Daphne almost laughed out loud as she picked up a book on teaching your baby to do sign language, but she caught herself quickly. Velma was her best friend and she wouldn't want to her feelings. Trued, Velma could be a little nerdy at times, but she was the best friend anyone could have. So for that reason, Daphne pasted a smile on her face and said, "Wow! This is great. I really like it! Who knew you could teach your baby sign language?"

Fred seemed to catch on, saying, "Yeah. Thanks Velms." Velma smiled, thinking that her gift was a success. She stood up as did most of the other people. Everyone had already had their presents opened; Velma had been the last one. They had already eaten the ordure's that Velma and Shaggy had made. Thankfully Velma had planned ahead and given Shaggy a huge breakfast beforehand. He had barely been able to eat the three bagels he had stacked onto his plate at the party. Everyone knew that it was time to go. They all headed over to the door, thanking Velma, and wishing Daphne and Fred good luck with their twins.

It was a good thing that the party was over, because Daphne was exhausted. While the guests were eating their food and talking, Daphne had curled up next to Fred on the couch and fallen asleep, only to be woken up ten minutes later to open presents. Fred knew that she was tired as well, but he also knew that she would be embarrassed if he told the group that she was tired and they needed to end the party sooner.

Velma closed the door after the last guest left and went back to the living room. Will was on Shaggy's lap, bouncing up and down to Shaggy's version of 'Pop goes the Weasel'. Will was laughing, having a blast. Shaggy had a huge smile on his face as well. Velma glanced over at Daphne and Fred. Fred had somehow managed to pull the sleeping Daphne onto his lap and was now holding her close to his body. With his left arm he was supporting her back, and with his other he was stroking her swollen tummy.

Velma knew that Fred had always wanted a big family before he met Daphne. She had always heard him talk about the dozens of children he and his future wife would have. He had even asked Daphne when they had started dating if she wanted a large family. She had told him no; one child, two at the most. Fred was in denial, and every year he would ask her if she wanted to try for a large family. Every year Daphne said no. Fred finally gave up when he relaxed that if was hard for Daphne to conceive and harder on her and her babies during pregnancy.

Before getting pregnant with Dawn and Michelle, Daphne had miscarried twice. The first on had been a boy, and the second a girl. Ever since she got pregnant with twins, he made sure that he was with her whenever he could. Fred was worried that Daphne might miscarry from all the stress Jake was putting on her. He didn't' think that Daphne could handle another miscarriage. The two had broken her heart, and he was sure that this one might completely destroy it. The good thing was that the twins were very healthy so far, and all the doctors (other then Daphne and Fred) said that it there was a good chance they would survive. Fred kissed her cheek and gently pulled her head into the crick of his shoulder. If worst came to worst they could always adopt a baby.

"How's she doing?" Velma asked, pulling Fred out of his thoughts and back into reality. He looked over at Velma. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't realized that she had come back from playing hostess.

"Fine. Just a little tired I guess. We went swimming earlier…she gets exhausted to easily now, but she doesn't like to admit it." Fred started to run his hand through Daphne's hair absentmindedly.

"I only remember feeling very hungry all the time. At one point when I was absolutely huge, Shaggy and I had eating contests." Velma said thoughtfully. Shaggy looked up with a huge grin on his face.

"Like, she even won a couple of them! I've never seen her each so much in my life." William slid off of Shaggy's lap. He knew that his Daddy was too busy talking to his best friends. Being a toddler, he didn't know their names only that they all got along pretty well. He didn't understand most of the grownup talk, so he thought that it was extremely boring. Quietly Will crept off to play with his toys upstairs. "You know, I bet Daphne wouldn't mind having an eating contest with me. I really miss having somebody who'll eat even more then me." Shaggy looked over at Daphne sleeping peacefully in Fred's arms. "I mean, she is eating for three." Velma laughed at him.

"Shaggy," she said, "I think Daphne is much to dignified to have any kind of eating contest with you."

**AN: **I hoped you liked that…I thought it had a little too much detail and not enough action, but hey, it makes the story better! Tell me if you have any ideas for flashbacks, or just something special to add to the story. I'd probably add it, you know…well, thanks for the five reviews everybody…now I have to write the next chapter…ugh….


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Baby." Fred said as Daphne opened her eyes looking around that room. She didn't recognize it. They were still at Velma's house, she realized. Fred bent down to kiss her. When he pulled away, she yawned.

"How long have I been asleep?" She sat up, receiving another kiss before she climbed off of Fred's lap. If she sat on his lap for too long she might fall asleep again. He was far too comfortable that if she was tired she would just fall asleep, even if they had been having a conversation. She still was tired, but she knew that they would go home soon.

"Not too long." Shaggy said from the other side of the room. Daphne looked over. Velma and Shaggy were seated on the other couch, holding hands. Daphne ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix it without a mirror.

"Thanks so much for having this baby shower. I really appreciate it. Now Freddie and I don't have to go out and buy half the stuff we were planning."

"Yeah, thanks. We really do like it all." Fred said. Daphne looked around the room once more. The most popular gift had been two similar stuffed princess dolls. As a young child, Daphne recalled carrying around a stuffed animal. Even though Daphne had outgrown all of her stuffed animals, she still kept them up in the attic, waiting to give them to her own children. She looked again at the little dolls. She figured that Dawn and Michelle would probably like how colorful they were, their little rattles on the inside, and that they were made out of a very soft material.

"Daphne?" Velma asked. Daphne looked over at her, setting the dolls down on the coffee table. "Well, now that you're awake Shaggy and I would like to ask you something." Daphne looked up at Fred. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sure, ask away." She said.

"Shaggy and I were planning to go out to dinner tomorrow night, but our babysitter canceled. We were wondering if you guys could watch Will." Velma hoped that they would say yes. She and Shaggy hadn't had a break in at least four months. Wherever they went, three year old William followed. She was positive that Fred would say yes. That's why she told Shaggy of her idea. Even if Daphne was against it, Fred would convince her. He had really wanted his baby boy…Velma knew he was heartbroken about his two dead children, but he had to be strong for Daphne, especially now that she was pregnant again.

Shaggy and Velma had a 'discussion' on whether or not to ask Daphne and Fred to come over to their house. Velma thought that getting out of the house would be a good experience for Will. Even though he didn't know Daphne and Fred very well, she had told him that they were good friends of theirs, and that they would never harm Will. Will had been excited about the whole ordeal, which was the only reason Shaggy acquiesced. Shaggy's reasoning was that William wouldn't have any toys, and would probably ask a lot of unappreciated questions about Daphne. They had finally decided that Will would be able to bring over a backpack full of toys, and his pacifier, which he was extremely attached to. She heard Fred begin to talk, after giving a meaningful glance to Daphne. Velma looked up eagerly.

"No problem. He'd just have to bring something to entertain himself with. All we have are millions and millions of baby clothes." Fred looked over at Daphne. "She went a little crazy looking at all the baby clothes at Oshkosh, didn't you, Baby?" Daphne opened her mouth in an offended way, before smiling.

"But Dawn and Michelle will grow out of them so fast! Besides, having twins means more clothes." Daphne turned to Fred. She knew that he was just teasing her, but it was still fun to play along.

Velma was happy. She and Shaggy could now go out for a quiet evening…just the two of them. Before either Daphne or Fred could reconsider, Velma quickly tuned into the conversation, making Daphne and Fred interact with one another or Shaggy so they wouldn't have time to think over their recent agreement.

"It is true Fred. I remember when Will was that age. It seemed like he was growing a pound a day!" Shaggy gave Velma a look. Velma sighed. "Okay, maybe just a couple of pounds a month. But still, he gained a lot!" Shaggy felt that they were getting too off topic. He knew that Fred was okay with it, but he still wasn't too sure about Daphne. Most of the time she acquiesced and let him do what wanted, but sometimes she would put her foot down and that was the end of that.

"Daphne, are you sure you don't mind watching Will?" Shaggy asked. Velma fought back the urge to smack Shaggy in the head. Daphne would have kept quiet about it until she and Fred had gone home and they would have talked about it there, had Shaggy not asked her. Daphne would probably now feel obligated to say what she really thought about the subject. _Shaggy and I are so different sometimes. It's a wonder we've survived. No…I love him. That's all that matters. We can discuss this later._ Velma jerked as she heard Daphne's voice, and looked up, ever hopeful.

"It's not really up to me. Freddie's the one to ask, since he'll probably be the one actually playing with William. I'll probably just sit back and watch." They truly were her intentions…well, sort of. She did think that Fred agreed too fast, but she was happy to watch her two friends' child, especially one so well behaved. Velma hadn't been as horrible a packer as she was until having William. Now Velma packed almost everything in the house that Will could possibly need. Daphne figured that it would be easy to watch Will…from the little the he knew Fred, Will did look up to him. Daphne was almost the third wheel, but she didn't feel bad about being left out. Velma looked at her quizzically, still unsure. Daphne understood this, and said, "Really, it would be fun to watch him Velma. What time will you drop him off?"

"How about 6:30?" Shaggy asked. Daphne thought a moment, and then nodded.

"That would work out…it's early enough for me. We have to go to work on Monday." Velma realized that Daphne was desperate to go home. She had had fun at the baby shower, but Velma knew that Daphne was tired.

"So we'll see you tomorrow then." Velma got up, as did Shaggy and Fred. Daphne lazily held her hands out and Fred pulled her up, into a quick embrace. Daphne smiled, and then weakly pushed away. They all made their way to the houses main entrance. Shaggy opened the door, and Daphne and Fred stepped out. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Daphne and Fred went into their car. Velma waved, and then she and Shaggy returned to the house. Velma made way upstairs to William, and Shaggy remained downstairs and watched television.

**AN:** I thank all of my faithful reviewers..I may not say it enough...but I really appreciate it. The reviews really keep me going, and they inspired me to write this. I've just started the IB Program..my backpack weighs like 50 pounds, and our lockers are located all throughout the school, so I'm stuck with my purple backpack throughout the day. I haven't have much work yet, since most of it I get done on the bus, so I'll probably be able to update at the most 2 weeks apart. I have most of the next chapter planned out. Jake won't be in it until probably the Monday Daphne and Fred go back to work...it's the weekend right now if you haven't figured it out...okay, well, you're probably bored reading this, if you even do, so I'm just going to end it with **please review! It doesn't take that long...**


	10. Chapter 10

Velma found Will playing quietly upstairs in his room. He had pulled all of his cars out of a bin and onto the floor. William was playing happily with three cars, which he had named on day, Momma, Dada and William. Velma had found it adorable, and quite hilarious that the Dada car was a replica of the Mystery Machine. Will looked up as the door opened, and smiled when he saw his mother. He simply said, "Hi Momma," and continued playing. Velma decided to just watch, sitting down on the carpet next to him. Will played by himself for another five minutes, until he finally looked up at Velma. "Momma?"

"Yes sweetie?" Velma knew that tone of voice. Will was curious about something, but he wasn't too sure if he should ask or not. "You can ask me anything William. You know that." William nodded, setting his car down, and preparing to ask his question.

"Why is Aunt Daphne's belly so fat?" He finally asked. Velma snorted with laughter, but stopped when Will gave her a look that only toddlers could give. _It's better for him to ask these questions now then at Daphne's house. Fred would have found that hilarious, but Daphne…_Velma's smile turned into a frown. Daphne would have been extremely insulted, but probably wouldn't say anything because Will was so young and didn't know any better.

"Well, Will, Aunt Daphne has two babies inside her tummy." Velma was trying to explain it, but it was hard to make it appropriate for a three year olds curiosity. She guessed that she had said the wrong thing, for Will's mouth was wide open.

"Did she eat the babies for breakfast?" He asked.

"No, Willy, they're growing inside of her. They're called identical twins." William gave her another confused look. She smiled, thinking how much William was like her. He was smart and asked a lot of questions, just like she had when she was that age. "If you were to look in a mirror you'd see yourself, right?" William nodded. "Well, identical twins are two people who look the same."

"Like two of me?" William asked.

"Yes, or two of me." Velma said. Will smiled, happy with the answer Velma had given him. Will turned his back on Velma and went back to playing with his cars.

"Bye-bye. I'm playing with my cars."

"Bye-bye Will. Momma will be downstairs." She got up, and walked back down the stairs to Shaggy

**- - - - - - - - - -**

"Daphne, you still awake?" Fred asked. Daphne had her eyes closed and was turned slightly away from him. They had just pulled into their driveway.

"Mmm." Daphne opened her eyes as Fred got out of the car and closed the door. He walked around the front of the car, and to the passenger side, opening up Daphne's door. She unbuckled herself and then put her arms up. Fred reached into the car and picked her up, while Daphne put her arms around his neck. Daphne leaned her head against Fred's chest. He started to head inside when he jerked suddenly. Daphne held on tighter. "Freddie?" She asked worriedly. He gave a little chuckle.

"Nothing baby." Daphne looked behind them, and laughed. Fred had avoided a wad of gum on the sidewalk.

"Still afraid you're going to destroy the millions of Chubacks that are living in their city?" She asked playfully. Along with being obsessed with the Mole men as a child, Fred also had a time where he was fascinated with the Chubacks. Daphne had always just rolled her eyes and ignored him, but when they had first started dating she had decided to finally asked him what they were. Fred held her a little tighter, maybe so he could pretend to ignore her comment, but she saw his face a little more red then usual. She smiled to herself, and then let her mind drift back to when they were so much younger.

_Daphne made a face, but Fred didn't seem to notice. "Freddie, I hope you know that whatever you're trying to do isn't working." She said, putting her hands on her hips. They had been having a nice, peaceful walk in Coolsville Public Park, until Fred had abruptly stopped and spit out the gum he had been chewing. It had landed on the sidewalk, and Fred would have grinded it into the sidewalk, had Daphne not made her comment. Fred looked up, a sheepish grin on his face._

"_I was just making a city for the Chubacks, Daph." To Daphne's look of confusion, he continued to talk. "You've never heard of them?" She shook her head slowly. "Well, I didn't know either until a couple of years ago. The same magazine that did the cover stories on the Mole men did an article on the Chubacks."_

"_Great, Freddie." Daphne said, beginning to loose interest. "Are they endangered or something? I've never seen one." She instantly regretted her words. Fred would probably try and describe what they were now._

"_Yes, Daph, as a matter of fact they are. It's because everybody keeps stepping on their cities. That kills millions of them!" Fred's voice cracked, and Daphne shuddered. She hated when it happened. Shaggy's voice did that a lot, since he was going through puberty. Fred was too, but his voice rarely cracked. Daphne had just turned twelve, while Fred was fourteen. Daphne still wasn't too sure why Fred had asked her out on a date, but her parents had encouraged her. They said that it would be good practice for when she was going to meet with all of the available rich boys. _

"_Too bad," she mumbled. _

_Thankfully Fred hadn't heard her. He just continued to talk, "Well, I guess you're wondering where they all came from…well, to tell you the truth, nobody knows. Many scientists think that the Chubacks come from space, and when it rains, that's the Chubacks with their ships landing on earth. The water is like a pad they land on." Fred paused looking over at Daphne. She nodded, pretending to be interested, all the while looking at two cute boys playing football in the grass. Fred cleared his throat and Daphne looked back at him. "They're extremely tiny. So much, in fact, that over a million can inhabit one piece of gum. The only problem with that is that they'll get squished if anything lands or steps on them." _

"_This is so…interesting." Daphne said. _

"_Watch out!" Fred pulled her off the sidewalk and into a mud puddle, ruining Daphne's brand new shoes. _

"_Freddie! That's it! I'm through with this date! I don't care about you and your fake aliens! It's all so STUPID!" Daphne started to scream. Fred's mouth was wide open. He never had expected Daphne to loose her temper so easily. He thought that she didn't know where she had almost stepped, so he decided to tell her. _

"_Daph, you almost stepped in a Chuback city! You would be a murder in their eyes. I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be a murderer." _

"_I'm NOT your girlfriend! We're through Fred Jones!" Daphne stormed off and Fred let her be. He was too shocked to do anything. _

Daphne looked up at Freddie, and thought of how much had changed. They were so immature back then. Besides, look where they were now…married, and expecting twins. She looked up at Fred and smiled. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. Daphne kissed him back fully, before closing her eyes to drift off to a light slumber, but not before whispering, "I love you, Fred Jones."

A few minutes later, Fred gently set Daphne down on their bed, and covered her up with the blankets. Before turning to leave, he kissed her on the forehead and responded, "I love you too, Daphne Blake."

**AN: **Well, I hope you all understood the Chubacks (Shoe-bah-ks). My friends and I made it up a long time ago, and I figured I'd add it in, just as something sweet…well, thanks for all the kind reviews, guys. Oh, and just to let all of you know, I have this entire story planned, out. It's just taking a while getting everything right so I can get on with the major story line. I hope you guys don't mind…but I truly do have everything right down to the epilogue planned out…oh and, **Please review, I need 5 to update!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Freddie, I can't believe you said yes to Velma. You didn't even ask me!" Daphne set down her fork. She and Fred had been eating a quiet dinner until Daphne interrupted their silence. Fred set down his fork as well, letting it clatter against the plate and fall into the mashed potatoes and gravy. Daphne sat quietly, regretting her rash decision to voice her opinion.

"Daph, what's your problem? Velma simply asked us to watch Will for two hours, and _you_ have a problem? You're not even watching him!" Daphne looked down, suddenly finding her plateful of food very interesting. She was trying hard to hold back her tears, but it was getting harder and harder to do. She didn't want Fred to think she was weak, so she wiped away the one tear that had fallen and looked back up at him.

"You know what Fred? _You_ could have told her we'd think about it, instead of happily agreeing with her! God Fred, sometimes you can be such a moron!" Daphne stood up quickly, almost knocking the chair over while trying to get away. She didn't want to fight anymore. When she and Fred fought, it wasn't pretty. They barely bickered with each other, but when it came to fights, they would go at it without any remorse. Daphne and Fred hadn't fought for a while, mainly due to Daphne's pregnancy.

Fred stood up as well. He wasn't going to let Daphne get away with her rude comment so easily. Fred followed Daphne to the entry way of their house. Fred grabbed a hold of her arm, and she turned around to face him.

"Go away, Freddie." She said, wearily trying to pull away from his grasp. Fred thought she looked more sad then angry, but he was still pissed off at what she had called him. He didn't like it when anybody insulted him, especially his wife. He let go of her, expecting her to run upstairs, but she remained.

"So Daph, what's your problem with Will? Or is it with Velma and Shaggy?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Daphne mumbled. She was eager to get away, but it would be worse if she left. Fred would still be mad. At least if she remained they had a good chance to work it out before it escalated even more.

"What, are you too afraid to answer me? Afraid you're going to miscarry from the 'stress'?" Fred knew that he had gone too far by the look in Daphne's eye. She stood for a moment in shock, before turning to leave.

"That was really low." She said. Her tears were falling at an alarming rate. She walked up the stairs to their bedroom, where she began to sob uncontrollably. Fred turned around and walked slowly to their living room, where he sat, deep in thought. He suddenly realized why Daphne was hesitant to bring Will into their home.

Daphne and Velma had become pregnant months apart. Daphne had been pregnant with Fred Jr. and Velma with Will. They had been so excited, because the boys would be able to grow up together as the best of friends. Daphne had been two months ahead of Velma, and when she went to the hospital to give birth to Fred Jr., she and Fred found out that he had been suffocated by the umbilical cord and was no longer alive. But Velma gave birth to a happy and healthy Will. Daphne looked upon Velma, Shaggy, and Wills lives with jealously, and the common what if? question. Daphne looked upon their lives with even more envy after the miscarriage of Lily, their second baby.

Fred let out a shaky breath, and put his head into his hands. Daphne didn't want Will in their home because she was afraid of what memories he might bring back. Fred stood up. He was afraid of what damage he might have caused. He made his way up to the room, Daphne's sobs audible. He quietly opened the door and made the way to their bed. Daphne was sitting on her side of the bed, which faced away from the door. Fred walked over to her side and knelt down beside her. She looked up, her eyes red from crying, and her face wet. Fred wiped away the remaining tears, and embraced her.

"Daphne, baby, I'm so sorry…it's okay darling, don't cry." He held her close, letting her tears soak his shirt. Fred stroked her soft hair, trying his best to comfort her. "Baby, please forgive me." Daphne put her arms around his neck, hiding her face from his view. Fred gently unhooked her arms, and held her in front of him. "Daph, do you forgive me?"

She nodded absentmindedly, eager to get back to his comfort and warmth. He held out his arms again and she was immediately in his embrace. He kissed the top of her head, smelling her strawberry shampoo as he did so. "I love you, Daphne." He needed to get her mind off of Fred Jr. and what their life might have been like, with Fred Jr. and their little girl Lily. Fred too a deep breath, "Baby, how about we go shopping? You told me yesterday that you needed some new shirts. So why don't we go together? I can help you pick out the cool shirts." Daphne lifted her head up. She had a smile on her face. Fred smiled back at her, and then helped her up.

"Really Freddie? You'd come shopping with me?"

"Of course."

"Can we go to the mall? They have a couple maternity stores there." Daphne still wasn't over Fred's comment to her, but she could tell he was really trying hard to put it past them.

"Sure, baby. Where ever you'd like to go." Fred put his hand out and Daphne held onto it, leaning slightly against him. He turned to face her. "But there's one thing you need to do for me first." Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What now, Freddie?" She could tell he was in a playful mood. It was better if she just played along, for both of their sakes.

"I need a kiss." Fred pointed to his lips and made a sad face towards her.

"A kiss? Well, I guess I could give you that." She tilted her head up as his lips came down on hers. Daphne closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness. After a minute, Daphne pushed away. "Come on Freddie, lets go!"

**AN:** Sorry that it took so long to update (the story of my life). I really did try. Okay, so the next chapter has the Daphne and Fred moment that I've envisioned for a while. The fight scene was a little unexpected for me to write down as well. Oh, and sorry for the couple of bad words I used, to anyone who might be offended. I couldn't imagine Daphne and Fred having a fight and NOT using some. Okay peoples, you know the drill **5 reviews**, and then I think about updating .


	12. Chapter 12

"Freddie, can we go in there real quick?" Daphne said as she and Fred passed by Bath and Body Works. She always enjoyed the fragrant smells of the store when she would walk by. Daphne had only been in there once, with Mary Jane, when Shaggy and Mary Jane had been dating, but that had been ages ago.

"Daph, I thought you said you only wanted to pick out shirts!" Fred whined. He was in a better mood then earlier, since Daphne's mind was off of their lost children, and was focusing on their twins. Daphne smiled. She knew exactly why he didn't want to go in. When they were younger she'd enjoyed testing perfumes on him, so she could find the one that smelled the best. Fred had despised it, saying that he was too 'manly' for it, but in the end he always turned out to be the lab rat.

"Please Freddie? I'll only spray a little on you." She started to head over, but Fred pulled her back. Daphne realized he had had too many bad memories to correct it. "Fine. The store I want to go to is up here to the left." Fred was surprised by how quickly she had given it up. Daphne would usually beg and give him her big puppy eyes, to which Fred found impossible to say no to. He shook it off. After earlier, he wasn't too sure how she would act.

They walked silently over to the maternity store. It was exceptionally crowded in the mall today for some reason. Not that it mattered, since the maternity store was usually empty, except for the employees. Apparently it was a little more expensive then some pregnant women would pay. Daphne liked it for that reason, as well as some of the styles it offered. They were more up-to-date them some of the other stores in the mall.

As they entered the store, a heavily pregnant and chubby lady wobbled out of it, with an angry look on her face. Fred bent down to whisper in Daphne's ear. "Maybe they just didn't have her size." He had found it amusing, and distracting Daphne in a public place wasn't the easiest thing to do. Apparently Daphne had found it a bit rude.

"You know I'll be that way in a couple months!" Fred shrugged, following Daphne down a walkway to the back of the store. Daphne liked some of the dresses in the back. She was running out of business clothes to wear. They were all getting to small for her. She knew that she wasn't that big yet, but she did look like she was much farther along then she was. Blame it on the twins.

When they were out of earshot of the check out counter in the middle of the store, Fred said, "But you'll be my hot pregnant wife! There's a difference you know." Daphne smiled.

"I hope so." She was going to add more, but she got distracted by beautiful purple dress. Fred looked over as well.

"You're gonna wear that to the hospital?"

"Well, no…but I know that some of the coworkers are going to throw a baby shower too. It would be nice to have this dress." She reached out and touched the soft fabric. Fred rolled his eyes. There was no way Daphne wouldn't get the dress…it was the first time she hadn't complained about being too huge to fit into anything decent. He let her continue to stare appraisingly at the dress, but he turned around to find something else she could get. His eyes landed on a couple of different colorful shirts being displayed. They had little witty sayings on them, which Fred always enjoyed reading.

He went over to them, after reassuring Daphne (she truly wasn't paying any attention to him) that he would just be over by the display. He smiled at the first one a navy blue shirt that said _My Pod Has Two Peas_ in light green lettering. He moved on to the next one. It was a pink shirt, with white lettering. He laughed. Daphne might like it. He chose a small of the _Haute Mama_. He looked at the next one, picking it up as well. Even if Daphne wouldn't like it, he knew that any other person would.

"Look Daph, I found some shirts that you might like." He avoided the wide swing of her belly turning to look at him, and then held them out to her. She smiled, looking up at him.

"You expect me to wear these?"

"You wouldn't?" He asked. "I think _Haute Mama_ would suit you well."

"Was that your sick way of trying to make me laugh?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps." He smiled holding out his favorite shirt, _Knocked Up_. Daphne looked like she was in shock for a moment, before giggling. "You like it?" He asked. He knew she did. Who doesn't like shirts with cute little sayings on them? Well, not Fred, since he was too _manly_, but he knew that his wife would.

"No." She pushed his arm away playfully.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because it would look better on you." She smiled wider this time. Fred grinned.

"Really? But I didn't get knocked up as it clearly states." Fred pointed out. Daphne nodded.

"Point well taken." She turned absentmindedly back to the pretty purple dress. "So, do you think I should get this? I mean, it's nice…" She trailed off. Fred had gone back to the display, picking out a white shirt this time. "Look, just choose the one you'd want to get. It's not like I'd wear those for myself." _Even though they look really comfortable._ She didn't like to admit it, but Fred had a great sense of style. After being married with him for a couple of years, he knew exactly what she liked and didn't like. It was nice.

**AN: **Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry I didn't update fast enough (holds up hands to deflect the mob of angry people), but hey! I was busy, okay? I was in Disney World a couple of weeks ago, and then I had the most amazing amount of make up work to do. I also had a lot of FUN projects…don't we just all love them? Alright peoples…tell me what you think of a prequel to What If. I have some amazing ideas, and would be willing to share a little.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: As a little Christmas present, here is the next chapter of What If...and I hope to see 5 reviews for my present!!**

It was Sunday, and almost time for William to come over. Daphne and Fred's house was a mess. There were clothes strewn all over the place, mostly Daphne's. Fred was rushing around the house trying to tidy up a little bit, while Daphne was relaxing on the couch.

"Daph, don't you think we should clean up a little before Will gets here?" Fred asked in an exasperated tone. Daphne cocked an eyebrow and looked up from her fashion magazine. Fred was holding one of Daphne's skirts in one hand, and one of her purses in another. She happily held out her hand, leaning forward a little to take it away from him after he didn't immediately give it to her.

"Hey, I've been looking for that one!" She settled back onto their comfortable couch. Daphne opened up the purse and took out a little bag containing makeup. To Fred's odd look, she said, "It has my favorite lipstick in it!" Fred rolled his eyes.

"When I married you I didn't think you'd be this messy." Fred said. Daphne put on a sad expression, jutting her lower lip out a little.

"When I married you I didn't think you'd whine this much!" Daphne smiled and looked back down at her magazine, pretending to be absorbed by its contents. She truly had no interest in it; none of the clothes featured in it were for pregnant women. She closed it, and threw it onto the coffee table that was a few feet away from the couch. It slid off and landed with a light thud on the floor. Daphne looked up at Fred, smiling. He rolled his eyes and picked up the magazine, setting it roughly on the table. "Thank you, Freddie."

"You better help me clean up. I don't want Velma and Shaggy to know that you're a slob." He walked over to Daphne and helped her up.

"Does it really matter what they think I am? It doesn't matter if William sees some clothes…" Daphne trailed off as Fred picked up one of Daphne's purple bras and swung it around on his index finger. Daphne blushed slightly.

"You were saying?" Fred asked triumphantly. Daphne shook her head, giggling. "I think this might scare the little boy to death." Fred smiled.

"You've gotta wonder what's under the couch." Fred got down on his hands and knees to investigate. Daphne blushed even harder as Fred pulled out a black thong. Fred gave her a look. "How long ago did you wear this?" She smiled, and crossed her arms.

"Before I started to show, so…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "It's not like I can wear it now, so what's your point?"

"You _can_ wear it now. You just don't want to." Fred got back up and tossed the underwear into the growing pile of Daphne's clothes. Daphne shuffled awkward. Fred realized, and quickly changed the subject. "Are you hungry? I can make you something real quick." Daphne shook her head.

"Not really."

"Well, I'll be right back." Fred picked up the clothes and disappeared from Daphne's sight. Daphne sat back down on the couch. She checked the grandfather clock behind her…only ten minutes before Velma and Shaggy would be here. Most of the time they arrived early, which they almost always did, much to Daphne and Fred's annoyance. Velma and Shaggy had walked in on some most…interesting situations.

Her mind drifted over to Jake. She was relieved that she hadn't heard from him over the weekend, but that was soon to end. Daphne would probably have to deal with him on Monday, much to her dismay. She quickly pushed him out of her head. She directed her attention to her swollen stomach.

"Hello children…are you awake in there? Mommy and Daddy are gonna watch Auntie Velma and Uncle Shaggy's child, William! He's really smart, but not as smart as you two are going to be!" She tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear, and then returned her hand to her tummy. "Dawn, Michelle, you're going to be such pretty children too. You'll both win the Miss America pageant!" She smiled to herself. "Well, I suppose you have to be born first…" She slowly rubbed her stomach.

"It's nice to know you're not talking to yourself." Fred said, walking into the living room. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it would be." He sat down next to Daphne, and pulled her next to him. She smiled and enjoyed the closeness. Fred put his hand on her tummy and bent down. She laughed when he started to talk to the two babies inside of her.

"Your mommy is probably with whatever she says…she thinks highly of you two. One of you had better be more like me…what about you, Dawny?" He bent down closer. "I love you guys." He kissed her stomach. In a quieter tone, he said, "Don't disappoint me…" He paused, before quickly adding, "I don't want my girls to fall into the wrong hands."

Daphne understood what he was saying. He didn't want the girls to disappoint him…to...not make it…to die. A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before Fred noticed. She let out a shaky breath. Fred sat back up, giving her a sheepish grin. "I guess you can get carried away talking to babies." Daphne nodded. She gave a little jump as the door bell rang.

Fred jumped up and helped Daphne get to her feet. "They're here!" They walked hand in hand to the door. Fred could make out the images of his two friends and their child. He opened the door smiling. "Hey guy!" He looked down at Will, "Hey little buddy. How are you?" Will smiled up at Fred.

"Hey." Daphne said, opening the door a little wider. The three stepped into the entry way, Velma and Shaggy heaved in a huge backpack, filled with all of Wills toys. Daphne laughed. "Well, this'll be fun." She was beginning to feel better and better about this.

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the short chapter...I once again wish everyone a merry Christmas...((In hopes of getting my 5 reviews!!!!)) **


	14. Chapter 14

Shaggy and Velma were almost out the door and into their car, when Velma suddenly turned around, saying for a final time, "Bye, Will! Momma and Dada will see you in a couple of hours, okay?" Shaggy smiled. Velma was always like this when they left Will with his babysitter. She always pretended it was for his good, but Shaggy knew better. Will was as independent as a toddler could be. Shaggy closed the door and got into the car. They'd have a nice night together…

Will set his backpack down in the entryway, looking up at Fred with adoring eyes. "What do you want to play?" He asked, unzipping it, and started to dump it all on the floor. Fred bent down next to him. Will picked out a little van, similar to the Mystery Machine. "This is the Dada car. You wanna play him?" He held the car out to Fred. Fred took it gingerly from him and fingered the little replica, looking over at Daphne for reassurance.

She was standing a little ways off, as if unsure of how to react around a toddler. He beckoned her over. Daphne shook her head no, but Fred insisted. She gave a slight smile and walked over. Fred pulled her down next to him and draped his arm around Daphne, pulling her closer. Will made a face of disgust, loudly saying to Fred, "Momma says that you're gonna be a Dada soon…so you can play the Dada car." He then pointed to Daphne. "You can be the Momma car if you want."

"Thanks, Will, but I'd rather just watch you and Uncle Freddie play." Daphne leaned her head against Fred's shoulder. She was content to have Fred struggle to entertain Will while she relaxed. Her eyes slid shut, only to be opened again when she felt Fred poke her. "What?"

"You need to play too. Be the Momma car." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to."

"You should." Fred said. Will looked up, his eyes widening.

"Are you guys gonna fight?" He asked uncertainly. Daphne and Fred looked at each other. Fred held out the car, but Daphne had another idea.

"I'm tired…" She faked a yawn, getting up as fast as her stomach would let her. Fred sighed. He couldn't do anything to stop her with Will right there. It wouldn't be appropriate…

"Goodnight, Daph." Fred mumbled, turning back and beginning to play with William. He knew that Daphne hadn't wanted to watch Will, but was it really necessary to leave him alone with the toddler? Something was wrong…he could sense it, but Daphne apparently didn't want to share. He watched as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He hadn't done anything, but perhaps William had brought back another memory.

Fred decided to ask her later. He didn't trust the toddler alone down here. He could find another one of Daphne's personal objects, and that'd be the hardest thing to explain to Velma and Shaggy.

Daphne slowly trudged up the stairs to their bedroom, barely holding in the flood of tears. She didn't want Fred or Will to see her like this. It would alarm Will, and she was afraid it would freak Fred out a little too much. She had been crying too much lately. She knew that it sometimes had to do with the pregnancy, but not most of the time. She was worried about Jake….that he might turn out to be one of those James's. And she defiantly didn't want to go though that again. It was horrible the first time, but a second time she couldn't deal with it.

She had lost Freddie Jr. when she was with James…it had been his fault. Now she was scared it was happening again. Just in that short time of sitting next to William, she could see a major resemblance between what Freddie Jr. would have become and what Will was today. What had truly done her in was the thought that if Fred and Daphne's unborn son had been living today, he would have been playing with William, instead of an inexperienced Fred. She had been extremely upset by the idea. Who wouldn't be?

She finally made it upstairs to their bed and collapsed, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She climbed under the comforter, shaking. She let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. It wouldn't be good if Will or Fred heard her.

"So…you like playing cars?" Fred asked the toddler. Will nodded, making noises to go along with the cars. Fred sighed. This was going to be a long night…for both of them. Fred began to ramble, since he didn't know anything else he could say or do to entertain William. "I guess I liked to play cars when I was a child too. But then I guess I just kind of grew out of them…then fell in love with a girl…whom I eventually married." William made a face.

"Eeww…girls!" He stuck out his tongue. "Girls have cooties."

"Not all girls. You have ask them before you touch them. I remember asking Daphne." He absentmindedly looked over towards the staircase, thinking he had heard a sound. The staircase was void of any movement. He looked back at the toddler, finding out that it had been William banging his car against the marble floor. William sighed.

"I'm bored." He stated quietly. "How long is my Momma and Dada gonna be gone for?" Fred scratched the top of his head, letting out a yawn. He had absolutely no clue what he was supposed to do with William. He wished that Daphne had stayed down…to just give him company.

"They were only going to dinner. It shouldn't take that long. Hey, Will, would you stay here by yourself for a minute? I need to go to the potty." Fred said, getting up. Will nodded. Fred walked to the stairs, and up to Daphne and Fred's bedroom. He paused at the door, getting ready to enter and ask her to come down. He was lonely, and bored out of his mind. But then he heard the sobbing and refrained from entering. She had come up here for a reason…she didn't want his comfort, or at least have him around to help her through whatever she was going through. He sighed, letting his head bump the front of the door. He went back to William, smiling at the toddler.

"Is she okay?" He asked, knowledgeably. Fred shook his head. How could a three year old know where he was going? He decided to answer him anyways.

"I don't know…I really hope so."

**AN: **Oooh….curious about James, are we? Too bad…you'll have to wait until I do the prequel! Sorry about that delay in getting this chapter out…been busy with some projects. Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers. It's really nice reading all the nice reviews…


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. I had to end where it did. You'll see. **

Fred checked his watch for the seventh time in ten minutes, his impatience ever growing. He figured that Velma and Shaggy should be arriving sometime in the next twenty minutes. A dinner and a movie wouldn't take more than four hours, he hoped. Will had gotten bored of playing cars after the first hour. He had begged to color, which was a little tough when Fred didn't have any crayons to give the little child. What Fred did to entertain William was a blur. Right now he was watching a very hyper Will bouncing on Daphne and Fred's black leather couch. "Will, you should probably stop." He said, running a hand through his hair. He almost cheered when he heard the familiar sound of their doorbell go off. But then he remembered that Daphne had probably cried herself to sleep by this time, and he didn't want to wake her up. "You're mommy and daddy are here, Will!" Fred said happily, walking to the door, William in tow.

As soon as Fred opened the door up, Velma rushed in and scooped up William. "How's my big boy doing?" She cooed. William giggled happily at his mother. "Are you tired? Why don't you go get your toys with Dada while I talk to Uncle Fred?" William nodded, running away. Shaggy followed behind him. Velma turned back to Fred. "How was he?"

"He did great. We played with his cars for a while."

"Where's Daphne?" Velma looked curiously around for Fred's other half. Velma noted Fred's pause before responding.

"…She went to bed." He simply stated. There was something else, Velma could tell, but she could also sense that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Thanks for watching Will," She said, smiling. "I really appreciate it."

"How did your night out go?" Fred asked curiously.

"Oh…you know the usual. The restaurant ran out of food after Shaggy's sixteenth helping." Velma was quiet for a moment before adding, "Buffets should be better stocked."

"The 'all you can eat' part of the buffet isn't literal, Velms." Velma nodded, but ceased to respond, for Will and Shaggy were returning. Shaggy stopped in front of Fred.

"Like, thanks Fred." He said. Will let out a large yawn and dropped his backpack. Velma scooped it up on her way towards the door.

"Goodnight!" Fred called as the door closed behind Shaggy and Velma. He slowly made his way upstairs, becoming increasingly nervous about dealing with a sobbing Daphne after playing with a toddler for four hours. He let out a quiet sigh when he heard her calm breathing from under the covers. Fred quickly changed into his pajama bottoms and crawled in with her. She softly moaned as he put his arms around Daphne, pulling her close. After a while, he fell asleep and began to dream….. of Lily.

_Fred, two years younger, parked his car on the outside of his home with Daphne and stepped out into a beautiful spring day. He took his keys out and unlocked the front door. "Honey, I'm home!" Fred called, taking the keys out of the door and putting them back in his pocket. He waited for a response, but none came. "Daphne?"_

_He became increasingly worried, and then almost laughed when he realized that she must be out shopping for baby clothes with Velma. He casually went to the garage to see if her car was there. When Fred saw it was in fact there, he told himself that they took Velma's car. However, when he called Shaggy just to make sure that Velma and Daphne were out, Shaggy told Fred that Velma was at home, taking a nap with their one year old baby boy, Will. Fred hung up and went upstairs to change. He would call Daphne on her cell phone afterwards. _

_He opened up the door, and to his surprise, Daphne was sitting up on the bed. She was staring straight ahead, not seeming to notice his presence. "Daph! I was looking for you! I called you but you didn't answer…" He trailed off as he saw the solemn look on her face. "Honey, what is it?" Daphne looked down at her large belly, not responding. She was due in any day now. Her hand was on her belly, as if she was trying to feel the baby._

"_Daph?"_

_A single tear slipped down her cheek. _

"_What's the matter?"_

_She took a deep shaky breath. "Lily hasn't kicked all day." She looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears. Fred looked confused, then dazed as it dawned on him._

"_No..." _

_Daphne began to cry._

**AN: Ooohhh….sad ending there! Incase you hadn't figured it out, Lily was dead….her umbilical cord strangled her ( sorry that I got a little distracted putting up this next chapter. My life as been extremely busy…..as fun as that is. **

**It's about that time in my story that I have to give special recognition to my faithful readers/reviewers, cpneb, Eternity15, HH-Dream Puppy, Teardrops and Roses, Hankhill1980, and Haras Railfcm : THANKS! **


End file.
